Shadows of the Past
center|350pxShadows of the Past ist ein Epos und berichtet von dem was in den letzten Jahren passiert ist. Da durch Brutaka´s Einsetzen der Atorika Tuyet´s verfrachtung in die Grube verhindert wurde, spielte sich alles ganz anders ab, diese Geschichte erzählt davon. Prolog Brutaka hatte die Kanohi Atorika, die Maske der Situationsveränderung benutzt um die Geburt der Makuta rückgängig zu machen. Dieser Wunsch war einer, der auswirkungen auf das Gesamte Universum hatte. Das Idekria-Universum formte sich zu einem anderen, man sollte meinen es wäre besser ohne Makuta, aber die Makuta sind nicht die einzigen die selbstsüchtig sein können... . Das ganze Universum hat sich verändert und nur Toa Lhikan weiß wie es früher war, doch zuerst muss er sich in der neuen Welt zurecht finden. Als all dies passierte war Lhikan nämlich geistig in einem anderen Universum. Jetzt ist er auf Metru Nui und konfrontiert eine Umgebung, die er zwar kannte, jedoch neu kennenlernen muss. Kapitel 1: Ist es das? Toa Lhikan öffnete seine Augen und sah... nichts. Absolute Dunkelheit und Leere. Er entflammte eine kleine Flamme in seiner Hand und bewegte diese hin und her. Er konnte sich noch dumpf an diesen Ort erinnern, es waren die Archive von Onu-Metru. Aber was suchte er auf Metru Nui? Er war doch vor ein paar sekunden noch in Olda Nui, bei seinem Team. "Hallo!" Schrie er vorsichtig "ist da jemand?" Fragte er weiter und bewegte sich forwärts. Er betrat den kalten Steinigen Boden. Selbst für die Archive war es hier unten etwas zu kalt. Und seitem er hier war hatte er noch keinen einzigen Rahi gesehen. "Irgendetwas muss hier vorgefallen sein!" Sagte er leise zu sich und sah ein Schild auf dem Stand, "Ausgang →" Lhikan folgte dem Pfeil und sah schließlich ein kleines Lichtloch. Als er diesem näher kam freute er sich schon darauf frische Luft zu schnuppern, doch stattdessen stach ihm der faulige Gestank es Todes in die Nase. "Mata Nui! Was stinkt hier denn so?" Fragte er leise und sah durch die Luke nach draußen. Was er dort sah schockierte ihn zutiefst. Felder, Häuser, Dörfer. Alles lag in Schutt und Asche. Hier und da standen noch ein paar Grashalme, was darauf schließen lies, dass er sich im Großen Park von Le-Metru befand. Lhikan stieg nun ganz aus der Tiefe hervor und atmete nocheinmal tief ein, er wollte die Luft anhalten und so schnell wie möglich zum Kolosseum, doch als er einatmete betäubten ihn die giftigen Dämpfe. *** Als er wieder aufwachte befand er sich abermals in den Archiven. Diesmal brannte ein kleines Licht in einer Ecke und darüber saßen zwei Matoraner und redeten mit einander. Lhikan sah, dass die beiden soetwas wie Atemschutzmasken trugen und verhielt sich leise, um sie belauschen zu können. "... aber warum ist er sonst hier? Ich sage dir, dieser Toa ist gekommen um uns zu retten!" Sagte der eine Matoraner. "Vielleicht, aber vielleicht ist er auch einer von seinen Spionen!" Antwortete der andere. "Ach Midak, du bist einfach zu zweifelhaft. Ich sage dir er ist der Prophezeite!" Erwiederte sein gesprächspartner. "Falls man der Prophezeiung glauben schenken kann! Sie hat diese schlimmen Ereignisse nicht vorrausgesagt, und da sollen wir ihr glauben, dass ein Toa-Held kommt um uns zu befreien?" Erwiederte Midak und sah seinen gegenüber fragend an. "Die Prophezeiung berichtet von einem Toa, der mehr wissen hat-besitzt, wie wir alle zusammen. Er soll der Ritter der Vergangenheit sein! Wir müssen der Prophezeiung glauben-vertrauen, sonst haben wir nichts mehr, an dem wir unsere Hoffnung klammern können!" Sagte der eine Matoraner. "Na gut, Matau. Ich glaube dir. Wir sollten es den anderen sagen und sie herbringen." Sagte Midak. "Gut, das machst du ich bleibe-warte hier." Erwiederte Matau. Kapitel 2:Flucht Lhikan sah die Gelegenheit, er konnte fliehen. Er stahl die Atemschutzmaske von Matau und begab sich auf die Oberfläche von Metru Nui, die nurnoch einer Wüste glich. Kein Haus stand mehr, und das Kolosseum war in sich zusammengefallen. Lhikan aktivierte seine Hau und lief los. Es war stockdunkel, und so konnten ihn die Matoraner nicht mehr finden. Er dachte immernoch darüber nach, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre mit den Matoranern zu reden, sie wussten anscheinend etwas wichtiges, aber er musste erst einmal herausfinden, wo er überhaupt war, und wieso Metru Nui so entstellt war. "Du hast es doch tatsächlich geschafft!" Sagte eine tiefe Stimme zu Lhikan. Dieser drehte sich sofort in die Richtung aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Er kannte die Stimme, doch was hatte sie hier auf Metru Nui zu suchen? "Teridax, was machst du hier?" Fragte Lhikan. "Ich kann dir deine Fragen beantworten, doch dazu musst du mir einen Gefallen tun! Ich kann dir in diesem Zustand nicht helfen, du musst mir einen Körper beschaffen!" Sagte Teridax. Nun schien seine Stimmte von überall her zu kommen und Lhikan zu berühren, als Lhikan dies fühlte begann er sich zu schütteln, er wollte das Gefühl Teridax neben sich zu haben loswerden, doch er wurde es nicht los. "Wieso solltest du mir helfen? Du glaubst doch nur an deinen Plan!" Erwiederte Lhikan. "Noch wichtiger als meinen Plan durchzuführen, ist es mir zu leben, um ihn durchführen zu können, Lhikan! Du musst weiter denken, als ein Toa. Denn du weißt, du bist mehr als das - du bist ein Schattentoa! Auch wenn du es nicht wahrhaben willst!" Sagte Teridax. "Nein! Jadekaiser hat mich geheilt!" Sagte Lhikan. "Er hat dir nur geholfen die Schattenkreatur in dir einzusperren! Du kannst sie freilassen!" Sagte Teridax. "Wieso sollte ich den Teil von mir befreien, der mich fast getötet hätte?" Fragte Lhikan. "Nur mit deinen Schattenkräften bist du stark genug den Feind zu besiegen. Und eins möchte ich klarstellen: Ich bin nicht dein Feind, ich bin der einzige der dir helfen kann das Universum das du kennst wieder zurückzuholen, bevor es ganz zersört wird!" Sagte Teridax. "Mein Universum?" Fragte Lhikan. "Nein... unser Universum. Es gibt eine Maske, die Atorika, wenn sie eingesetzt wird, kann sie alles schlechte ungeschehen machen und somit das Geleichgewicht komplett herstellen. Brutaka, der Idiot, hat diese Maskenkraft benutzt. Er hat die Geburt der Makuta verhindert und somit alles schlechte aus dem Universum vertrieben, dadurch entstand pures gleichgewicht!" Sagte Teridax. "Aber das ist doch etwas gutes!" Sagte Lhikan. "Nein, nicht wenn du dadurch einer dummen Maske die Kraft gibst sich selbst einen Körper zu erschaffen. Die Kanohi Ignika hat genug Kraft bekommen Herrscher zu werden und unterdrückt nun, die die du beschützen solltest, und noch mehr!" Sagte Teridax "Helf mir, und ich werde dir helfen!" "Was muss ich tun?" Fragte Lhikan Kapitel 3:Eine Schwere Aufgabe Lhikan sah den Matoraner über ein Feld rennen. Im Schutze der Nacht griff Lhikan den Matoraner an und tötete ihn. "Siehst du Lhikan, das war doch gar nicht so schwer!" Sagte Teridax, während er in den toten Körper des Matoraners fuhr. Lhikan erwiederte darauf nichts. Es war für ihn schwer genug jemanden getötet zu haben, dem er eigentlich helfen sollte. "Was machst du denn für ein Gesicht? Freu dich lieber! Der Tot dieses Matoraners hat dich in deiner Mission einen Schritt weiter gebracht!" Sagte Teridax überglücklich. "Und was ist deiner Meinung nach der nächste Schritt?" Fragte Lhikan. "Jadekaiser!" Antwortete Teridax. "Jadekaiser?" Fragte Lhikan verwundert. "Was ist mit Jadekaiser?" Fragte er weiter. "Wo ist er? Existiert er in diesem Universum?... Existiere ich in diesem Universum?... Existiert Tuyet in diesem Universum?" Fragte Lhikan. "Jadekaiser existiert in diesem Universum, aber du nicht! Und soll ich dir ein Geheimnis verraten? Er steht genau neben dir!" Sagte Teridax, woraufhin Lhikan sich umdrehte. Aber was er sah war... nichts. Leere soweit das Auge reichte. "Was sollte das?" Fragte Lhikan enttäuscht. "Nichts! Er steht neben dir! Die Toa Inara haben es geschafft die Unterwelt zu zerstören, doch gleichzeitig starb Jadekaiser... und ich. Dies ist der Grund, warum wir beide als Geister in dieser Welt gefangen sind. Solange wir nicht sterben werden wir immer als Geister hier verweilen, oder besser gesagt er, denn ich habe ja einen Körper!" Sagte Teridax. "Aber wie kann das sein? Durch das Einsetzen der Atorika wurde doch alles verändert, wieso ist Jadekaiser dann als Geist hier, und wie kann ich ihm einen Körper beschaffen?" Fragte Lhikan eifrig. Teridax sah ihn nur mit verwunderter Mine an. "Das geht nicht so leicht wie bei mir. Ich bestehe aus Antidermis, kann jeden Körper kontrollieren, doch Jadekaiser kann nur seinen Körper kontrollieren. Du musst den Jadekaiser dieses Universums finden und töten, nur so kann Jadekaiser wieder seinen Körper annehmen und dir helfen. Ich habe was ich wollte, und gab dir Infos. Den Rest musst du machen!" Sagte Teridax und verschwand. "Jadekaiser?" Fragte Lhikan leise. Doch er bekam keine Antwort. Doch neben ihm stand ein Geist und schrie verzweifelt. "Ich bin hier! Siehst du mich denn nicht?" Lhikan dachte nach. Was haben die Makuta alles geleistet. Da fiel es ihm auf. Es gab keine Rahi, nirgends. Da fiel es Lhikan ein. Die Oberfläche. Vielleicht fand er dort hinweise. Vielleicht fand er dort Vatori Nui. Doch diese Hoffnung begrub er schnell wieder. Es gab keine Makuta, Mata Nui wurde nie eingeschläfert also auch keine Große Katastrophe. Wie sollte er jemanden in einem so großen Universum finden? Kapitel 4: Durch die Erinnerung Lhikan stand ratlos auf einem Feld. Als Mörder. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Wo sollte er nach Jadekaiser suchen, sollte er Teridax überhaupt glauben? Er suchte in seinem Gehirn nach einer Antwort. Er suchte und suchte, und fand keine Antwort, die ihm weiterhelfen konnte. Auf einmal zuckte ein Gedanke durch sein Gehirn. "Wahrsagerin!" war das Wort, das in seinem Kopf schwirrte. Das war es. Damals, nachdem nurnoch er Nidhiki und Tuyet in der Stadt waren suchte er sie auf, eine Wahrsagerin. Er konnte nurnoch hoffen, dass sie noch lebte. Aber Hoffnung war das einzige was er in diesem Moment hatte. Also machte er sich auf den Weg. Unterwegs machte sich ein Sturm bemerkbar. Es begann zu blitzen und zu donnern. Er begann auf halbem wege zu rennen, doch hielt es nicht lange aus. Schließlich verlief er sich auch noch. Er beschloss, dass es besser wäre, wenn er zuerst nach einer Bleibe suchte. Vor ihm sah er eine Höhle, und ging hinein. Er setzte sich vor den Ausgang um dem Gewitter zuzusehen. "Du bist gekommen. So wie ich es gesehen habe!" Sagte die weiche weibliche Stimme. Lhikan drehte sich um, und erst jetzt bemerkte er die Ga-Matoranerin, die über ihrer Kugel saß und neben sich ein Feuer brennen hatte. "Ich hab dich gefunden." sagte Lhikan leise. "Das hast du in der Tat!" Antwortete die Matoranerin und sah in ihre Kugel. "Dein Weg war nicht leicht, Lhikan." Sagte sie. "Woher kennst du meinen Namen?" Frage Lhikan erstaunt. "Ich kenne so gut wie jeden Namen, wenn er sich zu mir verirrt. Du hast etwas mitgebracht, etwas das vor Kraft nur so strahlt. Und du hast jemanden mitgebracht. Einen verirrten Geist, der nicht weiter weiß." Sagte die geheimnissvolle Matoranerin. "Dann ist es also wahr?" Fragte Lhikan. "Natürlich ist es wahr. Du bist der auserwählte und musst den Herrscher der 15 Provinzen besiegen. Deine Aufgabe ist nicht leicht, aber du wirst sie nicht alleine erfüllen!" Sagte die Matoranerin und legte die Hände auf ihre Kugel. "Ich sehe es. Ich sehe das Ende!" "Welches Ende?" Fragte Lhikan und bewegte sich auf die Matoranerin zu, die in Trance versunken war. Sie brabbelte nur vor sich her. Das einzige was Lhikan hörte war das grollen des Donners und die Wortbruchstücke der Matoranerin. Plötzlich riss sie die Augen auf und nahm die Hand von ihrer Kugel. Dann sah sie Lhikan geschockt an. "Was ist denn los?" Frage Lhikan schockiert. "Du... Die Bestimmung... begehe diesen Fehler nicht! Verlasse meine Höhle! Sofort!" Schrie sie und begann auf Lhikan einzuschlagen. Fluchtartig strümte er aus der Höhle in die Finsternis. Was er nicht wusste, war, dass Jadekaiser die Bewegungen in der Kugel sehen konnte. Hätte Lhikan Jadekaisers Blick gesehen, wäre er wahrscheinlich genaus schockiert wie die Matoranerin. Kapitel 5: Ein harter Weg Um die Geschichte besser verstehen zu können lese die ersten vier Kapitel von Bara Magna Toa Ignika stand immernoch in seiner Kammer. Vor ihm der Spiegel. Er sah den Spiegel verlegen an und durch seine Lebenskräfte platzte dieser. Da fiel ihm plötzlich etwas ein, etwas das eine Weise Matoranerin einst zu ihm sagte. "Wenn du nicht weiter weißt, dann komm zu mir zurück!" Und das war das, was er jetzt tun musste. Toa Ignika sah entschlossen aus. Er nahm sich einen Umhang und versteckte sich darunter, danach machte er sich auf den Weg in die Provinz Zotakah. Im Schutze der Dunklen, Stürmischen Nacht erreichte er die Provinz. Er betrat die Höhle in der, genau wie vor drei Jahren, ein Licht flackerte. "Ich hab immer gewusst, dass der Wind der Bestimmung dich zu mir zurückbringt, Maske!" Sagte eine Stimme, noch bevor Toa Ignika die Höhle betrat. "Woher wusstest du es?" Fragte Ignika. "Ich darf über die Zukunft nichts prophezeien!" Antwortete Mitarma und Toa Ignika wurde stutzig. Was hatte sein Auftauchen mit der Zukunft zu tun? Wieso dachte Mitarma, dass er wiederkommen würde. Was hatte er hier zu suchen? "Wieso bin ich hier?" Fragte Toa Ignika. "Setz dich Maske, ich werde dir etwas zeigen." Mitarma nahm seine Hand und führte Toa Ignika zu einem Tisch. Auf dem Tisch stand eine Orange-Leuchtende Kugel. Toa Ignika hatte Probleme nicht die ganze Zeit auf die Lange Schleppe von Mitarmas Kleid zu treten. "Was willst du mir zeigen?" Fragte Ignika. "Maske es gibt so viele Dinge in diesem Universum, und eines davon bist du. Es gibt Dinge, die unser Schicksal beeinflussen und jene, die einfach an uns vorbeiziehen, und ohne die wir auch gut auskommen würden. Aber du Maske, du bist eines der Dinge, die unser Schicksal beeinflussen und uns sogar in den Untergang führen können." Toa Ignika sah Mitarma fragend an. "Du weißt es, und ich hasse es dies zu tun, aber ich darf es nicht. Ich würde dir gerne sagen, was auf dich zukommt, aber ich kann es nicht. Es würde meinen Schwur mit den Großen Wesen brechen und meine Kugel würde mich aufsaugen." "Ich weiß es, Mitarma. Du bist in diesem Krieg unparteiisch, jedoch hatte ich gehofft, dass dir wenigstens etwas an deinem Herrscher liegt." Sagte Ignika. "Ich habe keinen Herrscher, der einzige der über mich herrschen kann ist mein Geist, und meine Fähigkeit die Zukunft zu bewahren. Ich kann dir nicht sagen was passiert..." Sagte Mitarma, stand auf und ging zu Toa Ignika. Dann berührte sie seine Maske und streichte mit ihrer Hand über seine Wange. "... aber ich würde darauf aufpassen!" Sagte sie und sah ihm dabei Tief in die Augen. "Du musst jetzt gehen, dein Schicksal wird dich finden, und ich habe damit nichts zu tun!" Sagte Mitarma, und Toa Ignika verschwand. Kapitel 6: Geräusche der Nacht? Es war immernoch Nacht. Es donnerte und Blitze zuckten durch die dunkle Nacht. Lhikan hatte die Orientierung verloren. Dieses Universum war so viel anders als dasseine. Er beschloss zu rasten um morgen mit aufgeladener Kraft weiterzuziehen. Er fand einen Wald und baute sich aus Rinde ein kleines Zelt. Darunter harrte er dann aus, bis der Regen stoppte. Dann legte er sich hin um zu schlafen. Innerlich hoffte er, dass er wieder aufwachen würde um herauszufinden, dass das alles nur ein Traum war. Lhikan hatte einen unruhigen Schlaf. Hier und dort fielen die Tropfen auf den Boden in eine Pfütze und ließen ihn aufschrecken. Dann lauschte er. War das ein Schritt? Ist dort gerade eben ein Ast zerbrochen? Stampft ein Fuß durch den Matsch. Obwohl der Regen gestoppt hatte donnterte es hier und dort noch und Blitze zuckten durch den Himmel. Lhikan legte sich wieder hin und hörte weiterhin seltsame Geräusche. Huschte da jemand von einem Baum zum andern? Ein Mahar-Eichhörnchen vielleicht? Da hörte er es wieder. Es waren Schritte, die leise durch den Matsch tappten. Er versuchte die Richtung zu bestimmen, aus der die Schritte kamen, doch vergebens. Er konnte die Richtung nicht ermitteln. Dann hörte er es wieder, jetzt war es sicher. Es waren Schritte, und sie kamen auf ihn zu. Lhikan bemerkte die Gestalt zu spät, die sich von hinten an ihn herangeschlichen hatte. *** Toa Ignika war wieder in Gahkran angekommen und saß nun wieder auf seinem Thron. Auf einmal pochte es an der Tür und sie wurde geöffnet. Dahinter standen sechs tropfnasse Gestalten. Die Toa Hagah. Toa Ignika sah den bedrückten Blick auf ihren gesichtern. "Eurem Blick nach zu urteilen habt ihr versagt!" Sagte Toa Ignika. "Wir haben nicht versagt, der Toa ist nur einfach schlauer als wir dachten. Wir haben ihn unterschätzt, doch glaubt mir Herrscher, es wird nicht noch einmal passieren!" Entgegnete Toa Norik, während er sich vor dem Herrscher auf die Knie warf. "Ich tue jetzt etwas, das ich nur sehr selten mache. Ich gebe euch eine zweite Chance. Ihr habt sie zwar nicht verdient, aber ihr seid die einzigen, die Erfahren genug sind um Kiani zu stoppen und ihr seid die einzigen, die ich entbehren kann. Also enttäuscht mich nicht wieder! Es geht hier um mein Leben! Stoppt Kiani... ich kümmere mich um den auserwählten!" Sagte Ignika. Die Toa Hagah gingen und waren sich unschlüssig. Was war mit Ignika passiert? Er hätte sie normalerweise sofort getötet. Wer war der auserwählte? Die Toa konnten sich diese Fragen nicht beantworten, doch eins wussten sie sicher. Dieser auserwählte war noch mächtiger als das Leben selbst! Toa Ignika ging in seiner Kammer auf und ab. Dabei dachte er immer wieder daran, was Mitarma ihm gesagt hatte. "Pass gut darauf auf!" Diese Aussage hatte etwas zu bedeuten! Es war wichtig. Sie hatte seine Maske berührt und die Worte gesprochen. Toa Ignika wusste nicht viel, doch eines wurde ihm nun klar. In dem auserwählten steckte das Wissen von mehr als einem Leben. Kaptiel 7: Den Traum als Hilfsmittel Lhikan träumte äußerst unruhig in dieser Nacht. Immer wieder blitzten Bilder von seinen Freunden und Tuyet in seinem Traum herum. Dazu passte das schlimme Wetter. Es war überhaupt seltsam. Hier in diesem Universum schien nie die Sonne. Hatte das etwas mit Teridax zu tun? Diese Frage ließ Lhikan nicht einmal im Traum los. Er hatte das Gefühl als würde jemand neben ihm sein. Als würde jemand neben ihm sein, den er gut kannte. Er träumte von Jadekaiser, von all dem was Teridax gesagt hatte. *** Jadekaiser befand sich in Lhikans traum. Es war zwar nicht die beste Möglichkeit mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten, aber es war die einzige. Dort sprach er zu ihm. "Lhikan, es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass ich gestorben bin. Es war so bestimmt. Es gibt einen Weg mich wieder zu retten, und du kennst ihn. Aber tu dir dies nicht an. Töte Jadekaiser nicht!" Sagte Jadekaiser und bemerkte, wie sich eine Kreatur an Lhikan heran schlich. Sofort rief er in Lhikans Traum. "AUFWACHEN!!!". *** Lhikan schreckte auf. Er hatte einen seltsamen Traum gehabt. Da hörte er es wieder, das Rascheln, das Knacken der Äste, und er spürte einen warmen Atem, der seinen Nacken kitzelte, er spürte ihn sogar durch das kalte Regenwetter. Langsam drehte Lhikan sich um und sah sich einem Toa gegenüber, der seinen Dolch in die Luft hielt. "Ich gebe dir fünf Sekunden mir einen guten Grund zu nennen, warum ich dich nicht töten sollte, du Spion Toa Ignikas!" Sagte der Toa des Eises. Lhikan sah den Toa geschockt an und sagte schließlich. "Ich habe keinen guten Grund warum ich nicht von dir getötet werden sollte, ich habe nicht mal einen guten Grund weiterzuleben, denn..." weiter kam Lhikan nicht, denn er wurde von dem Toa des Eises unterbrochen. "Denn du kannst mit der Schuld nicht leben mein Team, meine Freunde, das gesamte Team der Toa Mangai ausgelöscht zu haben, ja selbst Brutaka habt ihr nicht verschont! Und jetzt werde ich dir dasselbe antun, nein ich bin noch gnädig mit dir! Ich wäre glücklich tot zu sein, glücklich diesen Schmerz nicht mehr zu verspüren, den ihr mir angetan habt, als ihr mir meine Naho gestohlen habt!" Schrie der Toa des Eises und nun merkte Lhikan was hier vor sich ging. "Jadekaiser?!" Sagte er entsetzt und griff zu seiner Waffe. Er erinnerte sich daran was die Bedingung war seinen Freund Jadekaiser zurückzuholen... er musste diesen Jadekaiser töten... doch war er wirklich bereit dazu? Jadekaiser hatte recht, er war ein Mörder, aber er hatte nur einen Matoraner getötet... Lhikan machte eine schnelle Bewegung und spang auf. Dabei hielt er sein Feuerschild in der Hand, das vor hitze glühte. Jeder Regentropfen, der es berührte war in wenigen hundertsteln verdampft. Jadekaiser (Geist) sah geschockt auf die Waffe. Jadekaiser (Toa) ließ nun seinen Dolch fallen und kniete sich vor Lhikan. "Bitte töte mich nicht!" Flehte der Toa, doch Lhikan konnte nicht nachdenken. Zu viele Gedanken waren in seinem Kopf. Das nächste was er sah, war eine glühende Klinge, die auf einen Toa des Eises zuschnellte. Kapitel 8: Die Spiegelwelt Der Geist des Toten Jadekaisers hatte Lhikan auf allen seinen Schritten verfolgt. Er konnte es nicht zulassen Lhikan hatte schon mal jemanden getötet, dieses mal musste er es verhindern. Allerdings war der Toa des Eises auch ein guter kämpfer, er erstellte eine Eisplatte, oder besser gesagt... einen Eisspiegel. Im selben Moment legte der Tote Jadekaiser seine Hand auf Lhikans Arm, in dem die Klinge rotierte. Lhikan versuchte seinen Arm zu bewegen, aber er fühlte, dass ihn etwas zurück hielt. Neben sich lag der Toa Jadekaiser aus diesem Universum auf dem Boden und hielt schützend seinen Arm über sein Gesicht. Lhikan wusste nicht was passiert war, aber eins wusste er, es war kein Zufall. Erst jetzt bemerkte er den Eisspiegel und sah etwas darin, oder besser gesagt jemanden. "Tuyet." Sagte er traurig und ging auf den Spiegel zu. Die Tuyet, die in diesem Spiegel war legte ihre Hand gegen die Scheibe. Lhikan wusste nicht was er tun sollte, war das eine Illusion, war das eine Täuschung des Toa? Nein er konnte nicht aufhören in die Augen der Toa des Wassers zu sehen. Sie waren so hell, als ob sie noch leben würde. "Lhikan." Antwortete Tuyet, und in diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass es wahr war. Es war seine Tuyet, in einem Spiegel. Lhikan legte seine Hand auf die von Tuyet, doch als er kurz davor war die Spiegeloberfläche zu berühren verschwand alles um ihn herum und wurde zu einem Kreis aus Spiegeln. "Was ist passiert?" Fragte er Tuyet, deren Hand er immernoch hielt. "Es ist so viel passiert." Sagte Tuyet "Ich war auf einer Mission und habe mich gewehrt zu versagen, aber gegen seine Bestimmung hat niemand eine Chance. Und eben meine Bestimmung lässt mir selbst im Tod keine Ruhe." "Ich verstehe nicht." Sagte Lhikan stotternd. "Ich lebe in einer Welt der Spiegel." Sagte Tuyet und ging mit Lhikan auf einen dieser Spiegel zu, er entpuppte sich als Tür, durch die die beiden Toa in die Freiheit gelangten. Dort sah es aus wie in seinem Universum, im Idekira-Universum, allerdings war eins anders. Er sah niemanden der lebenden unter den dort lebenden Matoranern und Toa. "Was ist hier los?" Fragte Lhikan erschrocken, während Toa an ihm vorbei liefen, die er im großen Krieg sterben sah. In der Nähe saßen Iruini und Gaaki auf einem Stein, ja und selbst Icarax war dort. "Wir leben in einer Welt der Spiegel. Die Unterwelt wurde zerstört, und so mussten alle darin lebenden Wesen an einen anderen Platz gebracht werden, oder besser gesagt, die, die sich rechtzeitig in die Kapsel begeben konnten. Nur alle paar male kommt es vor, dass ein Spiegel das Tor zu unserer Welt wird." Sagte Tuyet und lief auf Gaaki und Iruini zu. "Dies ist nicht dein Reich, Lhikan. Und ich hoffe, das wird es nie werden!" Sagte Tuyet. Plötzlich polterte die Erde und alle Bewohner der Spiegelwelt sahen nach Links. "Sie kommen!" Sagte Tuyet und rannte auf Lhikan zu. Sie brachte ihn zurück in die Spiegelkammer und verabschiedete sich mit einem letzten Kuss von ihm. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete sah er sein Spiegelbild in einem Spiegel... einem Eisspiegel. Kapitel 9: Auf dem Weg nach Gahrkan Lhikan versuchte immer und immer und immer wieder in den Spiegel zu kommen und setzte sich dann verzweifelt auf den Boden. Von links näherte sich der Jadekaiser aus diesem Univerum. "Hab ich das richtig verstanden? Du bist Lhikan?" Fragte er geschockt. "... und das im Spiegel, das war doch Tuyet... wie hast du überlebt?... Ich hab doch gesehen, wie du getötet wurdest..." Lhikan sah den Toa an. Er wusste, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Diesen Jadekaiser zu töten, wäre der größte Fehler seines Lebens gewesen. "Ja, Jadekaiser ich bin es..." Sagte er leise und stand auf. Er war zwar nicht der Lhikan, von dem er sprach, aber er musste etwas über den Herrscher herausfinden, denn er war der Schlüssel zu seinem Universum. "Es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen." Sagte der Jadekaiser dieses Universums und umarmte Lhikan. "Was ist passiert?" Fragte Lhikan. "Naja, du erinnerst dich bestimmt noch daran, wie wir gegen Toa Ignika kämpfen wollten, oder?" Sagte Jadekaiser, woraufhin Lhikan nur verstohlen nickte. "Wir haben dabei unser gesamtes Team verloren. Und ich dachte du wärst auch Tot. Wie auch immer. Ich bin geflohen und auf einer Insel gelandet - Ihra. Dort legte ich mir eine neue Identität zu. Seit diesem Tag bin ich Jakar." Sagte er. "Es hat keinen Sinn! Ich muss dir die Wahrheit sagen!" Sagte Lhikan. "Ich weiß nicht wie es passiert ist, aber ich komme von einem anderen Universum. Ich war für ein paar Minuten in einer anderen Welt, aber dann wachte ich hier wieder auf! Ich weiß, dass hier etwas vorgefallen ist, das ich nicht verstehe, aber ich muss in mein Universum zurück! Und das geht nur, indem ich diesen Herrscher töte!" "Genau das ist auch mein Plan!" Sagte Jakar. "Aber dazu müssen wir erst nach Gahkran! Die Stadt, des Herrschers!" *** Wenig später kauerten die beiden hinter einem Steinhaufen und beobachteten die Festung von Gahkran. Dort flackerten die Fahnen im Wind, doch in der Dunkelheit waren sie fast nicht zu sehen. "Hast du eine Ahnung wie wir da rein kommen sollen?" Fragte Lhikan. "Wir haben das Überraschungsmoment auf unserer Seite, Lhikan. Und unsere Maskenkräfte ermöglichen uns fast alles. Wir werden die Festung ohne erbarmen Stürmen. Du musst nur deine Maske aktivieren. Ich werde meine Maske der Absorbation benutzen um alle Kräfte in mich zu absorbieren und an dein Hau-Schild abzugeben. Dies könnte uns, wenn wir es richtig anstellen, bis zu Toa Ignika bringen!" Sagte Jakar. "Ich hab kein Wort von dem was du gesagt hast verstanden, aber ich vertraue dir! Worauf warten wir noch?" Fragte Lhikan und machte sich bereit. "Warte noch!" Sagte Jakar und zog seine Eislanze hervor. Dann erstellte er, 200 Meter von ihnen entfernt, eine Eissäule. Diese wurde sofort von der Festung aus angegriffen und war in weniger als einer Sekunde nurnoch Wasser. "Sie sind stärker als wir dachten, nur ein Wunder kann uns jetzt helfen!" Sagte Lhikan. Dieses Wunder geschah. Am Himmel bildeten sich Wolken und ein Sturm begann. Schlimmer als jeder Sturm, den Lhikan zuvor in diesem Universum erlebt hatte. Lhikan sah Jakar verwundert an. "Es ist Monsun-Zeit!" Sagte Jakar. "Nun können sie nicht mehr zwischen Regenflut und Gestalten unterscheiden!" fuhr er fort und die beiden begannen an die Mauer zu schleichen. Sie versteckten sich hinter einem Turm. Von dort aus sahen sei das Tor, es war schwer bewacht. "Denk an meinen Plan. Ein Fehler könnte dein Universum für immer auslöschen!" Sagte Jakar und rannte los. Lhikan folgte ihm wie ein Schatten. Kapitel 10: Showdown Jakars Plan ging auf. Wo die beiden auch hinkamen, wurden sie nur noch stärker. Es war ein langer und anstrengender Weg. Die beiden Toa wussten nicht, wo sie den Herrscher suchen wollten. Aber sie wussten eins... der Herrscher würde sie finden. Und so kam es auch. Die Toa befanden sich in einem Raum. In einem dunklen Raum. Vor ihnen sahen sie nichts, da kein Licht in den Raum kam. Dann hörten sie das knarren der Tür. Sie sahen sich um, aber nun war die Tür geschlossen. Lhikan deaktivierte seine Hau und lief ein bisschen in dem Raum herum. "Wo sind wir hier?" Fragte er Jakar. "Woher soll ich das wissen, ich sehe ja nicht einmal was!" Sagte Jakar genervt. Lhikan ging nur Kopfschüttelnd in eine andere Richtung. Dann entflammte er eine Flamme in seiner Hand, wünschte sich aber sofort es nicht getan zu haben. Direkt vor ihm sah ihn die Maske von Toa Ignika mit bösem Blick an. "Buh!" Sagte der Toa und schleuderte Lhikan mit einem gekonnten Schlag zur Seite. Dann drückte er auf den Lichtschalter. Nun erkannte Jakar den Raum. In der einen Ecke sah er, wie seine Freunde tot auf dem Boden lagen. Dahinter die sechs Toa Hagah. Vor ihnen stand Brutaka. Dann sah er wie Lhikan in zwei Tiele zerschnitten wurde. Dann sah er ihn... den gläsernen Thron. "Du hast mich nicht vergessen, oder?" Fragte Toa Ignika ironisch und lief auf den Toa des Eises zu. "Nein, habe ich nicht! Und ich habe auch keine Angst vor dir!" Sagte Jakar und lief entschlossen auf Ignika zu. Dabei griff er zu seiner Eislanze. "Du wirst es bereuen. Du wirst es bereuen meine Freunde, meine Naho, getötet zu haben. "Nein, Toa Jadekaiser. Du wirst es bereuen nicht an ihrer Stelle gewesen zu sein! Die Schatten der Vergangenheit werden dich immer einholen!" Sagte Toa Ignika und streckte seine Hand zu Jakar aus. Jakar konnte sich nicht bewegen. Toa Ignika kontrollierte irgendwie seinen Körper. Seine Hand war schon fast an Jakars Kehle, als sein Arm von Lhikans rotierendem Schild durchtrennt wurde. Ignika begann wie am spieß zu schreien. Es war ein hässliches und unheimliches Geräusch. Dann hob der Toa des Lebens seinen Arm auf und steckte ihn wieder an sein Gelenk. "Sieh es ein Ignika. Deine Tage als Tyrann sind vorbei!" Schrie Lhikan. "Dies ist mein Universum, dies ist meine Ordung, dies ist meine Bestimmung und ich werde sie mir nicht von euch nehmen lassen!" Schrie Toa Ignika wutentbrannt. Er packte die beiden Toa mit jeweils einer Hand an der Brust. Er warf Jakar zum Fenster hinaus und Lhikan gegen eine Wand. Dann lief er auf Lhikan zu. Lhikan hatte während des Fluges sein Schild verloren, das Toa Ignika jetzt aufhob. "Du wirst erfahren was die Matoranerische Redewendung 'Das Leben ist gegen dich' zu bedeuten hat!" Sagte Toa Ignika und holte mit dem Schild aus. "Warte!" Schrie Lhikan. Toa Ignika hielt inne. "Was willst du noch?" Fragte er wutentbrannt. "Du hast von Ordnung gesprochen. Du willst nur das beste für die Matoraner, oder?" Fragte Lhikan. "Ja, und das beste für die Matoraner ist es, wenn du nicht mehr da bist um ihren Meister zu bedrohen!" Schrie der Toa des Lebens. thumb|150px|Ignikas Einsehen"Ist ein Leben in Angst das beste für die Matoraner? Es ist ihr Universum. Es wurde für sie geschaffen. Und du siehst es als deinen Besitz an? Nein, Ignika. Das ist nicht deine Bestimmung. Deine Bestimmung ist es das Matoraner-Universum zu retten, sobald es in Gefahr gerät, aber nun bist du es selbst, der es in Gefahr bringt." Sagte Lhikan. Toa Ignika lies die klinge sinken. Nun begannen Tränen über die glatte Oberfläche seiner Maske zu rollen und er kniete sich hin. Lhikan hatte recht. Er hatte seine Bestimmung verfehlt. Nun stand er auf und seine Tränen begannen so zahlreich zu werden, wie die Regentropfen vor der Pforte. "Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, neieieiein!" Sagte er. "Wieso???" Lhikan stand auf und wolte Ignika festhalten. Doch dieser stand nun vor einem Spiegel. "Oh nein!" Sagte Lhikan als er sah was in dem Spiegel vor sich ging. Zwei böse-aussehende Gestalten sahen sich lächelnd an und zogen Ignika in den Spiegel." Epilog Toa Ignika sah sich im Niemandsland. Überall wo er hinsah sah er nur Dörre. Was war passiert? Wer hatte ihn hier hin gebracht, und wie? Diese Fragen stellte sich Toa Ignika während er aufstand. Er hatte zwar keine Antworten auf seine Fragen, aber eines wusste er ganz genau. Er würde nicht noch einmal einen solch gravierenden Fehler begehen. Dieses Land kam ihm genau richtig. Dies war ein Ort, an dem er keinen Schaden anrichten konnte. Toa Ignika war schon seit Stunden unterwegs. Die Landschaft hatte sich allerdings nicht verändert. Überall waren tote Bäume und das Mondlicht war so dunkel, dass Toa Ignika den Ast übersah. Er stürtze und landete mit dem Gesicht. Die nächsten Sekunden waren ein Schock für Toa Ignika. Er verlor seine Maske und sein Körper löste sich in milliarden von verirrten Molekülen, aus denen der Toa des Lebens bestand. Hier gehts weiter! Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Artikel des Monats